The Real History of Bucky and Steve
by sometimesyoufeellikeabucky
Summary: This is how it really happened guys.
1. Bucky and Steve are Best Friends

Once upon a time, there were two really superly good friends. How superly good? So superbly good that they both ended up becoming superheroes! First there was Steve (aka Captain America, defender of freedom and looking good in spangly outfits). His best friend was Bucky, a salt of the earth regular Joe, the kind who would back you up in a bar fight and let you doodle on his metal arm (not like he ever had one, obvs.) They were the best friends, and did best of friend things, like taking care of each other, going to the movies, and making sure that the other ate at least three meals a day and exercised regularly (cholesterol! It's the worst, amirite?) Every night before bed, these two rag-tag best friends would tell each other they everything was going to be okay, and that the world was a great place to be just because they had each other.

And then one day, something horrible happened. JUST KIDDING! Nothing bad ever happened because they love each and never once had to miss hanging out together because they were always together because they love each other. They both lived happily ever after, watching movies, saying "Aww shucks!" and having barbeques until the end of their days. THE HAPPY EVER END.


	2. Bucky and Steve Go to the Zoo

-If you thought that chapter one was the end, you are a very good reader. Fortunately, I'm a terrible writer, and have decided to add more chapters. Enjoy!-

On the brightest, sunniest, bluest morning in early September, and Bucky and Steve -ultimate best friends, with the ultimate best friendship- decided that they should go to the zoo. The Bronx Zoo, as a matter of fact, located all the way north in...the Bronx.

"Will we get to see penguins?" Steve asked through his cornflakes and whole milk, after Bucky suggested their latest adventure.

"Of course!" cried Bucky. "Tons of 'em! You sure you're ready for this? There may be lions, tigers, and bears!"

"HA! I get that reference! And yes, I think I can handle a ZOO, Bucky. It's not like the animals can get out and beat me up." smiled Steve. "You bet they won't. Not on my watch." replied Bucky, drolly. It was the summer of 1939, and Bucky and Steve were ready to take on the world...together.

After whipping through their breakfasts, Bucky and Steve hopped a bunch of trains whose lines no longer exist and which probably don't run express and headed up to the Bronx. They knew they were heading into enemy territory, so they took care to leave their Dodgers caps at home. Game as they were for action, they weren't itching to stir up trouble where trouble didn't need to be stirred.

Laughing and joking as they strolled up the path from the subway to the zoo, they were suddenly stopped by four large guys carrying baseball bats. Four large men they knew all too well.

"Hello, Zemo." said Bucky, tensing, preparing for trouble. He knew that look in Zemo's eye. That fiery glint was there last time Zemo beat up Steve. "What brings you and your buddies here this fine morning?" Bucky clenched his fists behind his back, ready to fight back at a moment's notice.

"There's a game up at Yankee Stadium" Zemo said, gesturing towards their bats. "They're my favorite team. And it's a lovely day."

"They're not bad" said Steve.

"Unless you've got something to say to us, I think we'll be on our way," said Bucky loudly, gesturing towards the gate, where a security guard was staring at the six of them.

"I do, actually," said Zemo, with an unexpected, relaxed smile, aware that they were being watched "Steve, I'm sorry that I beat you up the other week. It was immature of me, and I won't do it again. Your friendship with Bucky really made me think about my life choices, and so my friends and I have decided that we're going to focus on my productive pursuits instead - like baseball, and the American way! Instead of ruffianism, which is dumb."

Floored, Bucky stood there, gaping. "I...uhh...okay. That was unexpected. Good. I'm glad you've had a change of heart, Zemo. See you...around...sometime."

"Yes, we sure will. That'd be swell. Oh, are you guys going to the zoo? If so, I do recommend the ice cream. It sure is hot today! Boys, let's get out of here." Within a few minutes, Zemo and his gang were out of sight, and out of mind.

"That was the weirdest thing that has ever happened to us," said Steve, as he stared, relieved and confused.

"I'm not gonna argue with it," replied Bucky, "even if I can't entirely explain it. Anyway, that ice cream sounded great. Let's go do that first!"

"With sprinkles!" gushed Steve.

"With sprinkles," smiled Bucky, as they smiled and wandered their way towards the polar bear enclosure.


	3. Steve Gets a Really Bad Cold

Several weeks later on a lovely, cool Wednesday morning, Steve woke with a start. More accurately than a start, he woke with a sneeze!

"What was that?" yawned Bucky on the other side of the room, having just woken up to the sound of Steve's sneezes. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm..._ACH-OOO!..._fine, Bucky. It's nothing, really." replied Steve, annoyed at the question, and the mere suggestion that he was anything less than okay. It was just a little dust; nothing to see here, and definitely nothing to comment on.

Steve hated getting sick. Most of all, he hated having Bucky take care of him. When Steve had even the merest of colds, Bucky would spring into action, using borderline illegal methods to feed Steve homemade chicken soup or make him take medicine.

Worst of all, he might make Steve go to the doctor.

"You've got a fever," said Bucky, putting his hand to Steve's head. "And a bad one, at that. We need to get you checked out. I'll take a look to see if anyone nearby has an appointment available today."

Bucky hopped out of bed and found the New York City yellow pages. New York had a lot of doctors, so he figured he'd just start calling and go to the first one that had an opening. He called, and called and called. No availability. And he called, and called, and called some more. The war had just begun, so all of the local doctors were overrun by newly enlisted soldiers needing physicals.

Finally, after calling every doctor from A-D, Bucky found some luck under "E."

"Do you have anything for this afternoon? My friend needs to get looked at. Bad cold, maybe the flu. It's worst because he's this tiny little guy with terrible asthma. He could use some meds and something for his lungs...

...yes, he is brave and true. I'm not sure why that's relevant, but yes, Steve is a good guy, best guy I've ever known...Are you still at the office on Prince street? No? Where's that?...That seems a little out of the way...but not too out of the way if you'll do it for free. You will? Great! Be there in an hour and a half. Thank you!"

"What was that about?" said Steve after overhearing the conversation on the phone.

"We're taking you to the doctor, Steve. Put on some clothes and get going - we're heading out to Long Island!"

* * *

Two subways, a railroad ride and three boxes of tissues later, Bucky and Steve strolled off the platform to a newly built military base. Bustling with activity, jeeps, and khaki galore, Bucky and Steve found their way to the "M" section where the doctor had set up his temporary practice. They strolled in the door, and whistled a sigh of awe at the technology surrounding them.

This was no ordinary doctor's office.

"Are you Mr. Rogers and Mr. Barnes?" said the receptionist. "Yes, we are. I'm Bucky, he's Steve, the sick one."

"Excellent," she smiled. "Doctor Erskine will see you immediately."

* * *

"The cold and coughing is making your asthma worse, and if not treated promptly could cause additional damage to your lungs." said Doctor Erskine, after a full physical examination and a few cough tests. "I'd like to try an experimental treatment on you. If successful, it will not only stop the cold immediately, but it will cure your asthma forever."

Steve, exhausted from four hours straight of coughing and sneezing, stopped and stared, paralyzed by the thought. No more asthma? No more cold? Could such a treatment be real?

"Are there any side effects?" said Bucky, incredulous that this wonder cure could do all Erskine said it could.

"A few. But nothing negative. If anything, it will make him bigger and stronger." replied the doctor, with a mysterious glint in his eye. "Unless, of course, Steve, you are not as brave and true as your friend said you were on the phone. Only individuals - the true heroes among us! - who meet those criteria will be helped by the serum."

"I'm just a kid from Brooklyn, sir. I'm no hero." Steve said quietly, his head hung to the floor in disappointment, sure that he wouldn't be able to have the treatment now.

"He's the best man I ever knew, Doc. He'd lay down on a bomb himself if he thought someone was in danger! Honest!" Bucky nearly shouted.

Erskine smiled, impressed at the humility Steve had shown, and the loyalty he inspired in his friend. "That's all you need to be, Steve. Let's bring you over to the treatment room."

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Steve walked out of the treatment room feeling fit as a fiddle. No more cough. Certainly no more asthma.

And all Bucky could say, his eyes wide with awe at what he saw, was:

"Steve, you look different."


End file.
